


Tsukishima x (volleyball champion) reader (currently on hold)

by Jigoku_no_hono



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Blood, Depression, F/M, Guns, Hurt, Injury, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Past Suicide Attempt, Recovery, abuse mention, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: A new manager joins Karasuno due to a volleyball injury. Hinata and Sugawara are being watched by a suspicious black van and she tried to help but everything goes to hell after they play a volleyball game against another school, Kakegawa Y/n and Tsukishima are injured, what could the team find out about their player and their cute new manager?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. The incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Have Romantic Fantasies About What Dying Truly Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587096) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is a story that doesn’t follow a straight line so the further you get the more you learn, it should be evident when what happens!

It was weird for most of the team to have another 'manager' around. Kakegawa was a sweet 1 year that had gotten injured in one of her volleyball matches and was thus not allowed to play. When she first appeared at the boys practice Nishinoya and Tanaka were the most exited after all she was a 'babe' in their eyes with her long black hair piercing blue eyes and slender but strong complexion. She was helping them out as much as she could with her healing shoulder and ankle but most of the time she just watched and analyzed their play. As a former National blocker and setter she could give a lot of people advice on their technique but because she wasn't trying to be overbearing she kept quiet for most of the time, that was until she noticed both Sugawara and Hinata being more paranoid and weary than usual. When she sat down with one at a time and asked them if they were ok, Suga brushes her off saying that it was nothing and that she didn't have to worry about him but instead she should worry about herself. After that she only watched him more carefully than before. Hinata was a different story all together, he was a nervous wreck when she talked to him, saying that he felt like he was being watched and followed, after that she started walking home with Hinata although he protested about her being unsafe she still did it. A week passed and kakegawa had noticed the black van with an odd nameplate following Hinata, she told him to not leave the house without telling anyone and to be very careful about where he went because she wasn't sure about whether or not the van was following him that was until a week later during the game against Shiratorizawa. They drove to the school with a bus and Kakegawa was allowed to tag along so she went to watch them. At the end of an intense battle Karasuno came out on top and they were cheering, Hinata and Suga had completely forgotten what had been keeping them up all night for the last few days and as a result they didn't see the van coming. With screeching tires it turned the corner of the parking lot and hit Tsukishima as he quickly pushed Yamaguchi out of the way of the oncoming van. The moment it made contact with him Tsukishima clenched his jaw as he flew onto the windshield and as it came to an abrupt halt he rolled off it and landed on the floor. Yamaguchi was out of it and so was everyone else as their eyes were fixed on Tsukkis barely conscious form lying heaving on the ground. 

"Tsukishima!!" sugawara yelled as he was about to run towards him but then the back door of the van flew open and 4 men came out each holding a handgun. They had their weapons lined up with all the big powerhouses of the group Daichi, Asahi, Kageyama and Tanaka. Everyone was frozen in place before one of the masked men spoke,

"Grab 'em!" He had a strange American accent when he spoke but that wouldn't be noticed until later. One of the masked men started to walk towards Sugawara menacingly, his gun pointed at Suga's head as he looked down the barrel in fear. The man reached out and was about to grab Suga who had closed his eyes shut in fear. That was before the man found himself lying on his back with the air having been knocked out of him.

"Back off!" A small voice commanded which caused Suga to open his eyes and stare at Kakegawa who held the gun that was previously aimed at him at the perpetrator.

"As if!" The man shouted and shot at her, the bullet pierced her stomach and she instinctively shot him back. Her bullet shot right into his hand, while his pierced her intestines and stayed in her body. She quickly gripped the wound before she shot off two more rounds hitting each of the perpetrators hands causing all of the guns to fall to the ground. Takeda-sensei, Ukai-sensei and Daichi quickly took down the three men that had dropped the guns before any of them could recover. They all stared at Kakegawa in disbelief at being able to take down all the perpetrators that was before they saw her swaying on her feet. She seemed to fall forward in slow motion before Shimizu caught her falling form. Nishinoya had his phone out in seconds calling an ambulance as Shimizu laid her down on the ground. Her normally calm face was distorted in concern as she didn't know what to do, after the shots were heard a large number of people came running out of the building mainly security and a few sports teachers. At the sight of the huddled together group the all ran there only to stop dead in their tracks at the sight. 

One student was lying unconscious in front of a car with another student hovering over him in concern, 4 masked men were lying on the ground 3 were being held down while one seemed unconscious, and another teen was lying on the ground a puddle of blood forming around her blood covered side.

The rest of the students were frozen in shock unable to do anything, they heard the blaring of sirens slowly approaching as one teacher ran to grab the unconscious perpetrator and another r one went to relieve the teacher who immediately ran to his student. He placed his hand on her wound and pressed down to try and stop the bleeding,

"Takeda-sensei?" She asked in a husky voice her clouded eyes staring at him, "how is everyone?" She questioned worry lacing her voice.

"Everyone is fine so don't worry!" He said a strain evident in his voice,

"What about Tsukishima?" She asked and his head whipped to the unconscious form of their blocker,

"I" he paused "I don't know" he said feeling ashamed of not being able to lie to her in this situation.

"Can you go and check?" She asked and he shook his head only to notice that she was waiting for an answer,

"Ukai will check!" He said staring at Ukai telling him to check on Tsukishima,

"Ok" she said quietly "Takeda-sensei?" 

"Yes?!"

"Why is it so dark?" She questioned reaching her hand to her face, "I can't even see my own hand!" She said, before she heard a choked cry and felt wet tears on her arm, "Ah!" She exclaimed realization dawning on her,  
"I've lost so much blood my body is shutting down!" She said a little laugh escaping her lips. By then everyone's initial shock had turned down and they were checking on their team mates that were injured. Tsukishima was moved into recovery position as Yamaguchi and Yachi looked after him but the main focus was on the new manager of the team. They were all standing or crouching around her worry written all over their faces as they heard her speak. Sugawara reaches out his hand and clasped her hand in his own bringing it to his forehead,

"Who?" She paused as she felt the hand and moved it to his cheek and then to ruffle his hair "hey Sugawara!" She said a smile on her tired looking face. During the past week she had been ruffling all of their hairs whenever they did well or to cheer them up. All of them loved the calming feeling it gave them but not this time, this time Sugawara and the others could only stifle their shock and hold back their tears at what she said,

"Hey, don't cry!" She chuckled before a she inhaled a sharp raspy uneven breath and exhaled slowly "you know Sugawara, you're really cute when you smile" her head turned to him although she couldn't see him. A chuckle escaped him before another chocked sob wracked his system.

"It's going to be ok!" She said a smile on her face as her eyes started to close and her arm slipped out of his grasp, he tried to grab it to hold it but instead it hit the ground with a deafening thud. They all held their breaths as they saw her head fall to the side limply. 

"Kakegawa!" Hinata screamed as he launched himself towards her only to be caught by Kageyama and held in a crushing embrace. 

"No, nononononononononononononononononononononononoon, hey, hey Kakegawa" Hinata called out as sobbs wracked through his body and he clung onto Kageyama, "no please!" He called "please, you promised to play against me once you got better! Kakegawa!" He called out as all the other players clenched their fists and turned away. Nishinoya placed his head on Asahis chest as his large arms wrapped around him and held him up as the small figure slumped against his form, inaudible tears staining Asahis shirt. Daichi came up to Sugawara and embraced him from behind as he saw his Boyfriend break right before his eyes. He was slumped over her form tears staining her shirt as he quietly called out to her. Takedown never took his hands off her wound or released the pressure on it hoping she would wake up as he stared down at her in a blank expression. Yachi was holding onto Shimizu's shirt tightly as she burried her face in the others shirt and cried. Tanaka and the rest of the team stood frozen in place while Yamaguchi was crouched over Tsukishima's injured form, that let out a small quiet groan as his eyes opened and his entire body shook in pain. He looked up to Yamaguchi to see tears streaming down his face as his eyes were shut tight and his hands were over his ears. Tsukki sat up although his entire body protested only to see Kakegawa lying unconscious on the floor, as he looked closely at her through his cracked glasses he noticed her chest wasn't moving, it was still. He got up although with a lot of protest from his body and he limped towards her before he crashed to the ground in front of her. The others were suppriesed by his sudden appearance but only stared at him in wonder as he tilted her head back and tried to listen for breath sounds. When he both saw and heard nothing he immediately started CPR which the others didn't know how to do. And he silently started counting,

"1,2,3,4,5,6..." the other looked at him, his battered and bleeding self trying to keep her alive although she was already dead "...29, 30, 1,2,3" this went on one more time before he brought his lips to hers and tried to push two breaths of air into her lungs before continuing. 4 minutes passed before the paramedics arrived and took over his job and rushed to both of them to the nearest hospital while the men were apprehended.

A few hours had passed before the volleyball team had arrived at the hospital with two of their members in surgery, one in critical condition the other in less danger. Yamaguchi had his knee and elbows wrapped after they found him bleeding profusely from the scratches that occurred after he had been pushed out of the way by Tsukishima.


	2. New manager/coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is before the incident, the reason why she joined and the beginning of their friendship built first on fear and then respect

There she was standing behind the field volleyball in hand as a long calming sigh escaped her lightly parted lips, everything around her seemed to turn off, there were no sounds entering her ears there were no cheers no vibrations in the flood only herself the ball and the opposing team which looked small at the sight of the ball. The whistle blew and she threw the ball up into the air jumped and hit the ball with all her strength. She watched as it flew and spun through the air flying towards an open spot on the other side of the field, slam! Was the only thing that was heard as the ball hit inside the court, slam! Was the only thing that could be heard as she fell to the ground instead of landing on her feet. The court went silent, everyone in the audience was struck with fear as they saw the twisted ankle. The Karasuno girls volleyball team members turned around as if in slow motion their breaths caught in their throats as fear was written all over their faces. Their team captain that had just scored the last point of the game was lying on the floor pain written across her face as the saw her ankle that lay at an odd angle. The manager had already called the paramedics as the coach ran towards her. Everything around her seemed to have slowed, she could not hear her surroundings only a loud and clear flat noise engulfed her, the vision around her eyes started to darken as black spots filled her vision. She couldn't feel her left leg at all and her right shoulder was screaming at her in pain. As her coach sat her up and tried to talk to her all she could do was groan from the pain that shot up her arm. She felt herself being placed on a stretcher before being quickly moved off the floor out of the room. As the two paramedics pulled her through the hallway all she could do was stare at the ceiling and watch as everything passed before her eyes.

A few months later

Y/n peeked her head through the gym doors and saw the men's volleyball team playing a match. She stood there with her crutches at her side and and watched the movements of each and every player on the court. The small orange head that could jump higher than the net despite his obvious handicap compared to the rest of the team, the shy and angry setters on either side of the court. The ace and the speedy libero none of them caught her eye as much as the tall blonde middle blocker. She had seen him in his classroom a few times when she visited her team mate thus she knew he was a first year but he sure didn't look it. Although he didn't seem to have a passion for volleyball which seriously ticked Y/n off she couldn't deny how good he was at the things he was doing and she definitely couldn't deny his looks at all. He was definitely her type, his rude snarky comments were an added bonus which would make him a fun one to tease. As she noticed their match starting to end she swung the bag she had laid on the ground over her shoulder and started to slowly make her way towards her apartment. When she wobbled in the door she didn't expect anyone to be there because there never was. The apartment was always cold, there wasn't much interior decor except for a small jacket hook 4 pairs of slippers a couch, a coffee table and a TV on a counter. The kitchen had more utensils in it but from the looks of it there was only a dish washer, a fridge, an oven, a sink and a few cupboards all either grey or black in color including the stove. She placed her bag near the entrance took off her shoes and placed down her crutches as she hopped with one leg towards the couch. It had been years since she used the bed in her room it was king sized and definitely comfortable but it didn't feel right to sleep there it always felt off and so she always slept on the couch.

A few weeks passed and the cast was removed from her leg her ankle and shoulder both still had braces but now she could walk easier than before. Then out of habit after school she made her way to the gym only to bump into Sawamura Daichi, the captain of the men's volleyball team. When she hit him by accident it sent her flying backwards, she couldn't use her leg to catch herself so she braced for the impact that never came. Daichi had caught her and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he looked down at her,

"Are you alright Y/n?!" He asked knowing full well the extent of her injures. They were both Volleyball captains at the same school so they knew each other quite well, and they fought for gym rights for a long time, but they ended up becoming good friends in the 8 months that they had known each other. He was also someone that suggested she’d join their management team since she had a lot of free time. 

“Are you sure you should be holding me like this?” Y/n asked with a sly smirk across her face, Daichi looked confused before he noticed he had caught her in the same way that couples would go kiss each other. His face was unnecessarily close to hers and a blush tinted his cheeks,

“I don’t think Sugawara will be happy to learn of this new development!” She chimed in as she saw his cheeks flush red, he quickly placed her upright and turned away a bit flustered,

“Are you really cheating on your boyfriend of two years with a first year, girl at that?!” She mocked him and he was about to interject when he felt a cold presence behind him. He turned around like a broken toy and looked down at an angry smiling Sugawara,

“What am I hearing about you cheating on me?!” Suga questioned in anger, but before Daichi could do anything to defend himself Y/n popped up from behind him with a grin on her face,

“I’m just messing with him Suga, don’t take it so seriously!” Y/n chirped as she embraced Suga and he gave a small laugh,

“Yeah, he seems pretty flustered!” Sure enough as Y/n turned at his words she could see a completely red faced Daichi. She patted his shoulder lightly with a smile on her face before she turned on her heal and headed into the gym. 

When she pushed open the door the first person she saw was Shimizu who she approached with a broad and happy smile.

“Hey, Kyoka!” She called as she tried to quicken her pace but couldn’t,

“Hello Y/n, how are you?” A short strained laugh escaped Y/n as she slowed down a bit,

“As good as can be!” She said a strained smile on her face.

“Your shoulder?” Shimizu questioned as she placed her clipboard to her side,

“Not only!” The taller girl replied a little quieter,

“So that’s why you’re joining as temporary manager and partial coach!” Yachi said as she popped out from behind Shimizu,

“Hitaka!” Y/n called as she embraced her, “you’re as cute as ever!” 

“Please stop!” Yachi almost cried as she was being smothered by her friend, 

“Oh I remember when you wanted to be our manager but couldn’t keep up with the schedule!” Y/n whined “I really miss seeing you at our practices!”

“Yeah but now you’re joining us here!” The blonde exclaimed happily,

“So who do you think needs the most training?” Shimizu asked turning to the boys that had just walked into the gym.

“Not Tanaka or Nishinoya!” She said when she noticed the two walk in and their eyes trained on her immediately, Hinata was already up and jumping running towards her,

“Hey! Who’re you?” He called and was about to throw himself at her when Daichi caught him mid flight.

“I’m Kakegawa Y/n and I’ll be both your temporary manager and partial coach!” She exclaimed before she bowed,

“But aren’t you a first year?” Called an annoyed Kageyama from behind the two,

“Yeah but she’s better than you by a long shot!” Said a smug Tanaka from behind him,

Kageyama turned and flared at Tanaka before Sugawara stopped the conversation,

“This is female volleyball national Setter and Blocker, along with Karasuno’s female volleyball captain and ace player Kakegawa Y/n!” Hinata’s mouth as well as Kageyama’s dropped their eyes wide as they stared at the first year that stood at 172.5 cm and somehow seemed like a mountain that they wouldn’t be able to overcome.

“I was invited to help train mainly you Hinata with your serves and receives since I can’t spike right now as well as Yamaguchi’s serve consistency. Kageyama’s setting, Tsukishima and Narita’s blacking. Although I can only start working with the last three later since you Hinata,” She said a glare directed at him that caused him to freeze in position before he had a chance to run away, “need to work on that a lot!” She then let out a quick laugh as she noticed everyone look at her in disbelief, 

“She’s telling the truth you know!” Everyone turned in surprise at the voice of their coach Ukai.

“Though she shouldn’t be starting until next week,” Ukai said a sharp look directed at her, “she will be adding input and improvements throughout the rest of this week!” He said as he slowly approached them.

“Hey Ukai-sensei!” She said sweat running down the back of her neck as everyone around her immediately went to warm up,

“Are you sure you can help this week?” He asked her concern laced in his voice, “you know I was there when it happened, right? You fell and you fell hard!” He exclaimed worry lacing his voice,

“Yeah, I know!” She whispered sending a pleading look up at him with a forced smile.

“But since you will only be adding ‘INPUT’ it should be fine!” He spoke softly but emphasized a specific word to make sure she stuck to it.

The rest of the week passed slowly for her as she sat in class or watched the boys volleyball team play and train, since she was practically benched all she could do was tell Ukai anything she noticed one of the members needing to work on. Otherwise she just sat there quietly reading a book or listening to music as she watched their games.

But the next week she was at the gym earlier than the rest of the team already dressed in her volleyball clothes. When Tanaka walked in he practically froze at the sight of her, a nose bleed making its appearance.

Y/n stood there in a white tank top a black sports bra that was only visible at the straps a black hoody and black shorts with thigh length knee pads.

“Today you’ll be trying to receive my serves and spikes!” She said a sly smirk on her face that only caused the rest of the team to freeze in their spots, not only in fear but also because of how gorgeous she looked to them. Hinata and Kageyama froze at the threat while Asahi and Sugawara were completely unfazed. Daichi seemed scared because he had witnessed enough of her matches to know what it meant to have riled her up this much.

Ukai seemed to have expected this and only sighed allowing her to take his place as server and Yachi seemed frozen in her spot.

“Don’t worry I’m only going to use my left hand to serve!” She exclaimed, a devil like smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will come out this evening, it will probably be completed by the end of next week but IDK! :(


	3. A month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally no pint in writing this cuz you’ll read it anyway but this is a chapter of Kakegawa Y/n teaching Hinata and Kageyama English and practicing volleyball with Tsukishima.  
> Something foreshadowy appears!

It had been a month since Kakegawa had started training exclusively with Hinata and Kageyama as a duo and she was setting up study dates with the two of them as well. It was on one of these days that Hinata had unwillingly overslept, when he woke up properly he noticed that it was already 8 and Kakegawa had told him that he needed to be at the cafe at 8:30. It was a good 30 minute train ride and he still needed to shower and change, he knew he would be done for. Kakegawa-sempai was going to kill him. He shot out of bed and quickly ran into the shower to clean himself, he was done changing and collected his bag in 6 minutes -record time- before he sprinted out the door. He didn't notice the strange black van parked outside of his house nor did he notice it follow him to the train station. When he did end up arriving 20 minutes late to the study date he noticed and angry Kageyama sitting in front of a strangely calm relaxed Kakegawa. When Hinata appeared in front of them both and bowed in apology all Kakegawa said was,

"You're going to have to work extra hard to make up for this!" His grades had been steadily rising since his first study date with Kakegawa, he saw her as a amazing tutor that could easily kill him. So fear and respect combined made him sit next to Kageyama with sweat dripping down his neck. 

"Since the both of you are terrible at English that's what we're going to be focusing on for the next half an hour! Since you were late Hinata and I have stuff to do!" She smiled at him but not one of her nice happy smiles that he was accustomed to. Nor one of her scary volleyball ones either, no this smile was different and even Kageyama started sweating.

"So do tell me why you were late?!" She asked in English and Hinata looked at her as if she had just done a magic trick but really his English was so bad that it was the same thing to him.

Half an hour went by of Kakegawa teaching him the most basic basics of English, sentence structure was a major problem and conjugation, like it wasn't that hard but the both of them were dense idiots in her mind.

By the end of the lecture Hinata was almost crying trying to wrack his brain over all the information she had just covered, she had given the both of them notes but they were all in English and he could barely understand some of the things that she had written down in the simplest English. She went over the work 3 times to make it clear to the duo but Kageyama seemed to be the only one getting half of it.

She then wrote a quick note on a piece of paper and slid it across the table to Kageyama before she left.

"Enjoy your time alone with Shouyou   
（＾ν＾)!" 

When she turned to look at the two Kageyama was flushed red and Hinata was as clueless as ever.

She had noticed Hinata having a crush on Kageyama the first week she watched them from outside of the gym since he was easy to read. He stuck to Kageyama quite a lot and flushed red when they were together, he seemed happier and more competitive thanks to the other. Y/n thought that they were really cute together not as cute as Daichi-San and Sugawara-senpai but still cute. It took her a week of playing with them to notice that Kageyama felt the same way about Hinata as Hinata did of Kageyama. Since then it's been her mission to get them together. She asked Sugawara about dating advice since she hadn't properly dated before and was thus setting up weekly study dates with the two of them where she would leave them alone for a bit to eat and talk. Kageyama was only then realizing his feelings for Hinata and it was a great struggle to push the two together a month had passed and they were still no where near that point — or that's what Kakegawa thought at least.

As Kakegawa left she started heading for Karasuno and the gym because she had made an appointment with Tsukishima to practice. He had 'recently' right after Kakegawa's injury practiced with Kuroo an old friend of Y/n's older brother and the strange owl head in his blocking but he still seemed lacking. Something seemed off as if it was holding him back as if it was chaining him to the ground not letting him reach as far as he wanted. She went to the girls changing room and put on a pair of black leggings and a black tank top along with her volleyball shoes. While she was heading past the boys changing room towards the gym she heard a loud bang as if someone had hit one of the lockers. The only person who was there at the time was Kakegawa and Tsukishima. 

She froze. Y/n stood in front of the boy's changing room, her eyes were wide and her hands were clenched in front of herself as she listened quietly.

"Useless!" She heard a whisper "I'm so fucking Useless!" The voice seemed as if it was crying out for help. She knew who it was.

Tsukishima. His voice not laced with the usual comfortable sarcasm that she was used to but instead pain misery and loathing. She knew it was all directed at himself but she couldn't push herself to go into the boys locker room. Her feet were frozen on the floor. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to turn around. She wanted to go in embrace him and tell him he was wrong. She wanted to help him. She wanted to do so many things but she couldn't she was frozen there in her spot outside the door. When she willed her legs to move they did but not towards the changing room, no, not there. Her legs moved and headed to the gym were she sat down in one of the corners before taking out the volleyballs. She had asked the team not to dismantle the nets yesterday and Daichi ended up agreeing with the permission of Takeda-sensei. She took a ball and threw it with her left hand about to hit it with her right but the she rose her arm above her head too quickly. 

Tsukishima slid the gym room door open and a look of surprise crossed his face. There he saw Kakegawa kneeling on the ground crumpled into a small ball. He had never seen the witty tall cute girl that seemed above them all in talent but never looked her nose down at them fall. No matter in how much pain she seemed to be due to her leg injury that was so visible and apparent to the team he had never seen her on her knees wracking with held back sob. His heart seemed to stop in his chest and a strange pain flooded his system. Without a single thought he was crouched next to her his snarky exterior gone like the wind and his face was laced with worry. When he saw her long black hair draped over her face and her beautiful blue eyes shut in pain he couldn't help but put his hand lightly on her back to try and comfort her.

What he didn't expect though was to have his hand slapped away immediately and her piercing eyes to stare at him in what looked like fear, her eyes seemed glossy before they focused on him and a loud gasp escaped her small plump lips. 

"I'm so sorry Tsukishima!" She said as she looked at him with worry, "are you ok?" She asked and he had to hold back a choke as he nodded his head. He knew she was referring to the current situation but he couldn't help but think back to the changing room where he had rammed his head into one of the lockers before memories flooded his head.

"Then let's start practicing!" Y/n quickly continued noticing how wrong her choice of words was knowing what he had said in the changing room just a few moments ago.

She went over jumping and blocking technique and showed him a few things for two hours. During their one on one practice he noticed she would refrain from raising her right arm at all and any time she did she would wince in pain ever so slightly that most others wouldn’t notice. 

When ever she would spike, even without jumping, and Tsukisima would block his hands would always be pushed back and the ball would fly to his side. She told him to put more strength into his fingers and to curve down a bit more than usual in case there was anyone who spikes as hard as she would. During her spikes he would notice her starting to sing to herself in quiet mumbled which he found cute. 

“All...hear...knocking... door” he could only hear a few words clearly but he was intrigued by the melody. Although the lyrics were in English he could understand what she was saying quite well. He noticed that she seemed to become more jumpy throughout their practice and at 12 when they were packing up she practically jumped in fear at the noise of the alarm clock. After they had put away the equipment Y/n practically ran out the door in fear as she bit Tsukishima goodbye and headed for the girls changing room. As he watched her leave a sigh of relief left him and he placed his hand on his stinging thigh. He was glad she hadn’t noticed and he clenched his hand in shame as he looked down to the ground a glare fixating on a spot on the ground before he left to go change. When he walked out the gym he saw Kakegawa practically running out of the changing room and towards the front exit. He watched her black hair sway behind her as the wind blew against her, if someone had seen the expression on his face they would have said it held longing and his heart clenched again as he saw her leave. It felt as if she was leaving him and then he ducked his head and went to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probs come out tomorrow IDK, currently writing it am already halfway done but IDK if I’ll be done today or not! (=´∀｀)


	4. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sad truth comes out! Or does it ;)

The entire team was driven to the hospital in the bus, all except for Kakegawa and Tsukishima who were both taken there in an ambulance. The police told them that they would be questioned later as they were all unstable at the moment. The entire team was shaken, they saw one of the members they had built a strange connection with being hit by a car and then ten minutes later getting up to save their new manager as she lay dead on the floor. None of them knew what to do, they had all frozen the respective couples were all holding each other to try and find some sort of comfort in the morbid truth that they called reality. 

Takeda-Senpai was on the phone calling each parent telling them the situation while the other students just constantly replayed what had happened in their heads. 

Nishinoya had hid himself underneath Asahi's sweater as the respective other just wrapped his arms around the smaller and rested his head on the other's. 

Hinata was sitting on Kageyama's lap, his head buried in the others shoulder as sobs wracked his body. Kageyama was only able to stare blankly in front of himself as he remembered having to hold Hinata back as he tried to get to Kakegawa, he wanted to wake her up and he could remember seeing the concern she had for the both of them, he remembered her being the reason Shouyou was now his, he couldn't, Kageyama couldn't lose her before he could even properly thank her for that. 

Daichi was the most shaken up even though he didn't look it on the outside. He had known her the longest and best out of all of the team members. Not only did he get to know her better in the time that she was the girls volleyball team captain but he had met her a few times before during her older brothers matches, during a time when he was a first year and hadn't gotten together with Sugawara yet. During every single one of his matches against Nekoma high she was there. Supporting her 3rd year brother but those memories seemed distant now. She was different from the little girl he knew back then that would always congratulate them on a good game no matter if her brother won or not. Just like him Sugawara seemed to think to back then as well. They didn't know the full reason behind why she joined Karasuno and not Nekoma but they knew a good part of it since Daichi and her brother Rei were good friends at the time, but they slowly drifted apart when he joined college until they were no longer in contact and Y/n ended up joining Karasuno. Daichi wrapped his arms around the light-grey haired males waste. Daichi buried his face in the others neck as Sugawara exhaled deeply.

"She wasn't breathing!" Sugawara spoke silently to the other before he turned around in his embrace. "Her eyes were so dull!" He cried and his already red and puffy face was covered in more tears that were agonizing to watch for Daichi, "her hand," he cried gripping the others shirt, his head placed on the larger ones broad chest. He wasn't whispering anymore and the others were listening in, "her hand just..." he paused unwillingly holding back a sob, "it slipped out of my hand and it got so cold so quickly!" He whimpered and Ukai gripped his hands tightly as he listened to the students cry's. Fairchild didn't know what to do except caress the soft hair and rub soothing circles on his boyfriends small back.

Takeda had gone silent while on the phone with Hinata's mother who seemed even more worried after he had stopped only to hear what Sugawara had said. Takeda was pulled back to reality by her gasp and immediate questions. When they finally arrived at the hospital after the agonizingly long ride which was filled with cries and pleas, the team slowly exited the bus looking grim and exhausted. Hinata had fallen asleep after crying for a long time and Kageyama stayed with him. 

Daichi and Suga walked out of the bus the smaller one was wrapped in the taller one's embrace, both unsteady on their feet. 

Tanaka barely made it out of the bus and once he did he prompted to punching the bus until Ukai grabbed his bleeding fist and placed the students head on his shoulder shielding him from the rest of the world which seemed to only want to harm them. 

Yamaguchi hadn't even registered what had happened until he was out of the bus and had Yachi strapped onto him from behind, both needing the comfort but being too awkward to ask for it. 

Noya and Asahi were silent as the walked out with a grim looking Shimizu behind them. 

They walked into the hospital and inquired about their conditions, after all Takeda-Sempai had given the paramedics their ID and health insurance which was mandatory for any volleyball game even for managers. 

The information on Tsukishima's condition was presented immediately, he had a broken leg, 2 broken ribs, but the worst was the brain injury, they didn't know the extent only that there was bleeding in his brain and they had to relieve the pressure. 

It took an hour of waiting in a white room all the members huddled up as they waited for the news on their manager. Daichi watched Takeda-Sensei as he walked back and forth outside of the door trying to reach any of Y/n's family but there was nothing. No information. No phone number. No address. There was nothing except for Y/n's phone number and for some odd reason the phone number of Kuroo Tetsuro saved under emergency contacts but not family contacts. There was no one reachable who was legally responsible for her which made Takeda even more nervous. Daichi then got up surprising Suga who held a firm grip on his shirt.

"Don't worry I won't be gone for long I just need to confirm something with Takeda-sensei!" Suga warily nodded his head and let go of Daichi's shirt,

"I'll be right back!" He said a strained smile on his face. Before he walked out the door and to Takeda.

"You won't be able to reach Y/n's family!" He said and Takeda turned around in surprise.

"I'll call her mother but don't expect anything good, ok?" Takeda nodded his head his brain having been fried by the situation he decided to just agree and go with Daichi who slowly dialed the number.

"Hello?!" A groggy angry voice asked from the other end,

"Ms Kakegawa?" Asked Daichi cringing slightly at the noise,

"What do you want?" A sharp voice barked from the other end making even Takeda-sensei wince.

"It's Daichi, Rei's old friend!" He spoke lightly only to hear a crash on the other end,

"What do you need?" The woman snarled surprising Takeda who took a step back only to see a calm and resolute look on Daichi's face,

"Y/n's been in an accident" he spoke softly only to hear an annoyed grunt as a response, "she's been shot and we don't know how she is!" She said again and a tch noise came from the other end,

"Not my problem!" The woman said and Takeda seemed taken aback while Daichi only sighed,

"You want her legal rights right?" The woman asked and Daichi replied with a small yes.

"I'll mail you the papers since their already prepared anyway, don't bother me again!" The voice hissed before she hung up the phone with a loud bang. 

"Is she..." Takeda didn't need to finish before Daichi nodded his head,

"She's been like this ever since I met her 3 years ago so..." Daichi trailed off before he fell silent and turned on his heal and headed back in to embrace his awaiting boyfriend only to be grabbed by the arm and turned around.

“Tell me anything I need to know!” Takeda said a firm look on his face,

“Look it’s not my place to tell and I also don’t know much anyway!” Daichi spoke silently looking down ashamed. “Tell me anything you can!” Daichi seemed hesitant at Takeda’s words but ended up nodding in response,

“Her father died when Y/n was around 3 or 4 so her mother ended up working full time with a few part time jobs on the side to get Y/n and her brother Rei, a friend through school. Rei told me that she became easily agitated in the time of 3 years so when Y/n was around 7 she would usually stay out late which is why she became so good at volleyball since she would be practicing it every day after school and on weekends all day. I met Rei for the first time during one of my matches against his middle school team and we got to know each other but not very well until high school, but he would hang out with me and my friends sometimes with his sister long after most kids her age would have been home, a few years after her mother remarried and then something happened...” Daichi trailed off wracking his brain about the incident,

“What!” Questioned Takeda quickly,

“I don’t really know but after that Rei wouldn’t speak to anyone and Y/n became very closed off. This was maybe 2-3 years ago, I haven’t heard from Rei since but when Y/n joined Karasuno instead of Nekoma it was a bit weird but she was doing fine.. or at least I think she was..” Daichi just started mumbling in the end and Takeda let him go to his boyfriend. Takeda watched as Daichi walked up to Suga and wrapped his arms around the other, he had never seen Daichi that worked up and not in a good way. Takeda made a determined face before entering the waiting room. He was about to turn and talk to Ukai but the doctor had beaten him to it.

“Kakegawa family?” The Doctor questioned and everyone seemed to perk up a bit, the ones that had fallen asleep in the two and a half hours that they had been there woke up groggily. 

“I’m legally in charge of her!” Said Daichi and the others only stared at him in disbelief.

“Her first surgery was successful but she needs to go through one or two more depending...” the doctor spoke slightly less clearly as he looked at the chart they had on her.

“The patient is now being prepped and new staff is being allocated for her second surgery which is more complicated as the bullet which entered her stomach at an odd angle seems to have ended up traveling to her heart and it not enabling us to re start her heart without the risk of it killing her instantly.” The tension in the room thickened,

“What are her chances of surviving?” Asked Suga a worried and tired look on his face,

“Seeing that the bullet shot into her at an odd angle which caused it to pierce both her small intestines, large intestines and then the liver but the bullet then ricocheted off her rib cage and then moved to near heart. As well as the fact that she has lost a lot of blood her chances are slim. It may have been a 40% chance if she would have been in good physical condition which she isn’t...” Daichi stood up,

“Can we continue this outside?” Daichi questioned though the look on his face gave the doctor no real room to negotiate so he just nodded his head and followed Daichi into the hallway.

“What do you mean she isn’t in good physical condition?” His voice was low and threatening but the doctor seemed used to these situations.

“She seems to be suffering from a slight bit of dehydration and malnutrition...”

“What!” Daichi almost screamed before he clamped his mouth shut to continue listening to the Doctor.

“... she has some minor scarring in her lungs from one of her old scans, it is written in her chart, and from the previous surgery which was also the reason why there is a break between the two surgeries is because she has little to no clotting ability and her body seems to be rejecting a large majority of the medication we have at hand.”

“What are her chances of surviving in her current state?” Daichi spoke eyes fixed on the ground fists clenched at his sides as he looked into the room to see worried looks staring back at him,

“Maybe 25%, maybe less” the doctor said and Daichi clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly as he turned away from the window his hands reaching up to his face to unclench as one rested over his mouth and the other pulled at his hair before he crouched to the floor, the doctor was about to try and console him but a worried Sugawara threw open the door and ran to his boyfriend to embrace him. Daichi’s sobs were silent, too silent in fact. They were as if he was trying to hide them from the entire world. His face was buried in Suga’s shirt as his arms wrapped around the other. His hands gripped the shirt tightly threatening to tear the fabric as he held him ever so close. It was suffocating not knowing if she was going to live or not. It was devastating to know it was more likely for her to die. The others were at the door looking at the jet black hair hidden in a shoulder. The team didn’t know what to do, their anchor someone they relied on all the time seemed to have lost his hold and the rest seemed to float away with him. 

Hinata and Kageyama had arrived at the worst time possible, they had just stumbled in on Daichi wrapped up in Suga’s embrace with a grim looking doctor behind them. Hinata could only think of the worst and immediately turned away to wrap himself up in his boyfriend’s arms. His boyfriend who seemed a lot more distant than usual as his eyes only stared at the scene before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I have no clue how I’m going to write the next chapter so it might be a jumbled mess but egh what can you do about it if your brain is that way  
>  ƪ(˘-˘)ʃ.   
> Anyway next chapter will be out tomorrow.


	5. The couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically just a random point in time a bit earlier than chapter 3 somewhere in that time zone.  
> \'-'/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the time I was like egh I'll leave it to later  
> NOW IS LATER!  
> so that's generally why I'm updating so late.  
> sorry.  
> its gonna be a weird jumbled mess  
> ps my style is gonna change while writing the story since I'm jumping from one thing to the other and im writing it at very different times of the day `-´  
> UGH!!

"So" silence followed as her words echoed through the dark corridor. Practice had just ended the others had gone to change while he had been pulled to the side. Both of them stood drenched in sweat but she never took of that black sweater no matter how warm it was.  
"You seem to have an eye for someone!" Her voice seemed teasing a sly grin made its way across her face.

"Do you want me to get you together?" Asked the voice, it was as if he was sealing a deal with the devil himself.

"W-what... What are you talking about?" He asked his eyes widening in surprise as his breath caught in his throat.

"I see the way you look at him and act around him, I've matched too many couples to know how this will end." Her remark seemed to swirl in his head repeatedly,

"I've been trying to get you together with simple things like locking you in the gym and changing room but damn you're dense!" Sighed the voice as she shook her head one hand across her chest while the other was trailing down her face in what seemed like annoyance.

"that... That was You!" he exclaimed in frustration.

It had been a full week that he was constantly being locked in, at first he thought it was a mistake because it can happen then the next few times he had gotten suspicious of foul play and after he found Tsukishima snickering about it he knew that Tsukishima had something to do with it but he had never guessed that it was her doing.

"Anyway, you like Hinata don't you Kageyama?" Y/n said as she leaned against the wall of the hallway. The expression on his face gave it away immediately. His cheeks flushed a deep red his eyes wide as his lips parted as if he wanted to speak out in protest but words failed him.

"I'll take that as a no for now my King!" She said Bowing slightly to annoy him, "I shall leave this challenge for later my liege" Y/n called out dramatically and then turned away with a smile plastered on her face as she waved her goodbyes. If Kageyama had been paying attention then he would have noticed how she limped slightly and how dark the circles under her eyes had gotten more prominent, but his internal crisis made him miss the clues, it made him miss the fatal flaw she was trying so hard to hide from everyone.

This had happened a weeks prior to the current day. Kageyama was now crouched down on the floor panting another training session having been completed. He had been pushing himself uncharacteristically hard, to the point where he would forget to eat which had never happened before. All he had on his mind were Y/n's words that repeated in his head over and over. Daichi seemed overly worried because even though Kageyama seemed concentrated and hard working his playing had gotten worse. It seemed as though he would space out over and over again. 

For the last week Kageyama had been spacing out all the time. In the middle of a practice match. while he was training alone. while tossing. It had gotten to a point were one could see it as ridiculous. The rest of the team and especially Hinata were all worked up about it well with the exception of two scheming devils one tall blonde haired male and a sinister blue eyed volleyball player.

Y/n had talked to Tsukishima about the situation of the hopeless lovers two weeks ago and they made a bet on how longe it would take them to end up together. Tsukki said that it was 100% impossible if they were left to their own accord which was proven as the two were too dumb to realise the others feelings. Y/n on the other hand said that she could make them get together in a month and a half with just subtle pushes and arranged dates that wouldn't look like dates and Tsukki really wanted to mess with the "King" so badly that he ended up joining in out of the laughs he could get out of it.

Two weeks ago they had opted to locking the two into a room together and leave them there for a while which...

didn't work. Because Suga was too kind hearted and was not involved yet. After that Y/n wanted to stir Kageyama and she did just that and that's why his volleyball playing suffered so much. They made sure that Kakegawa dragged HInata everywhere where Kageyama was. He thought he was loosing his mind seeing the small orange head everywhere. They were now deriving a new method of "getting them together" but Tsukki just saw it as a way to mess with them. 

Y/n had it with them after 3 weeks of nothing. NO improvement. NO decline. NO change what so ever. She was now spending more nights awake than before trying to get them together. If Suga wouldn't be preparing snacks for her after Volleyball she would have collapsed days ago from exhaustion and malnutrition (starvation).

Y/n then opted to forcing them to go on study dates with her to improve their English or whatever. She was top of her class in almost every subject except maths, she was 4th place just because she was far too lazy to study but she couldn't really do much about it. She had learned most of it years ago with her mother drilling it into.

"So Hinata!" Y/n called out as she saw him walking though an empty corridor. She truly liked empty corridors after all they were EMPTY.

"Y-Yes!" he called out in surprise as he jumped up and turned around.

"You like Kageyama?" she annotated it as a question but one could easily see that she was saying it as if it were fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lets be honest I have no clue what I'm writing anymore. -_-  
> like I knew it about two or so days ago but like now I'm just jumping form one thought to the other.  
> this story is literally being written on the day I publish it cut I'm like "This sounds like it might work" or "I wanna build on that,  
> sometimes I'm literally just like I just had a thought and I'm gonna build on that.  
> Help 0_0 I'm loosing my mind


	6. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally what happened before the match before the incident. It’s about Y/n and Tsukki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to Covid-19 lots of things are changing so I didn’t have time to write sorry.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy this

Neither one knew how they ended up in this position but they didn't fight it nor try to do anything against it. They were near the changing rooms in a still hallway with no one there. Tsukishima’s eyes were wide as he felt his heart skip a beat. Y/n stood there eyes closed as she relished in the comfort. Tsukki’s long arms were wrapped securely around her. They held her applying a comfortable pressure on her back. She inhaled his scent it was sweet and pungent reminding her of the strawberry cakes he liked so much. Tsukki didn't relish in the feeling as much as her. Hot because he didn't like it, on the contrary he loved having her in his arms. She felt so small though, she didn't seem healthy. He could feel her ribs protruding and her spine. She wasn't well. She was pale. She was weak. Her weight rested on his and she felt slack in his arms. Her heart was beating slowly. Her figure was bony and the muscles he knew so well from just two weeks or so had lost their size. Black circles were under her eyes hidden behind concealer. He felt his jaw clench but he couldn't do anything. He felt useless. He hated feeling useless, it was like back then. All he could do now was hold her and give her some relief and comfort. Her loved the fact that her arms were wrapped around his neck and how well she fit in his arms. He wanted to relish in the feeling but felt her stiffen at the sound of footsteps. She quickly let go only to stagger and fall forward. She truly was weak and now even she could see it. Tsukkis hands rested on her waist as they held her upright. Now that he finally had a proper look at her he truly noticed how exhausted she was. Her long jogging pants that used to hug her muscles perfectly were hanging low on her thin frame hiding away her frail legs. Her white shirt and Karasuno sweater both looked too big and baggy on her. Her collarbone protruded from her sickly white skin. Her hair that used to frame her face perfectly had lost its life and her eyes were dulled dark circles visible. He was about to say something when he felt a presence behind him causing him to turn around swiftly.

"Hey!" Said the small orange haired player in an awfully cheery tone that made Tsukki's eye twitch in annoyance.

"What is it Hinata?" Asked Y/n a smile on her face that looked completely fine to Hinata but Tsukishima could see the strain it put her under just to smile like that.

“Have you seen Kageyama?” He questioned eyes trained on the floor his embarrassment visible on his face as his hands fidgeted with the hem of his uniform.

“No sorry!” Y/n spoke in an apologetic tone but also a little smug ness, “but the game starts in 30 minutes so you should hurry up and find him!” She said a sly grin gracing her tired face.

Taukishima had been looking at her the entire time worry visible on his face from the creased eyebrows that formed a light frown. But at that smirk his face flushed red and his heart skipped a beat. If he didn’t know better he would have said that he had just fallen in love with her. But that wasn’t true. He had fallen for her quite a while ago. He didn’t remember exactly when or how but he had fallen for her. Seeing her in the state she was in made his heart ache, his hands clench in anger and his teeth to grind against each other.

“Then I’ll go look for him!” Hinata said pulling Tsukki out of his thoughts as he watched Hinata leave,

“I win!” She said and the surprise on his face was quickly covered by a barely visible blush.

“What?” He asked as he took off his glasses to clean them.

“They’re together!” She said her smile growing but not to the same big smile she had when they made the bet, she seemed got too exhausted to smile like that.

“Who?” He asked only to hear her melancholy voice,

“Hinata and Kageyama!” Surprise washed over Tsukki as he quickly moved his hand out in front of Y/n and caught her as she started to fall forward. Her hand moved up to catch herself but it was so delayed that Tsukki felt his heart clench in his chest,

“You should get some rest!” He said as he picked her up in his arms, she wanted to protest but she had no strength left.

“I’ll get you something to eat as well!” He said a strained painful smile was written all over his face as her head fell against his chest in exhaustion. Her breaths were slow and unsteady as if it were hard for her to breath,

“What have you done Kakegawa?” Tsukki asked as his hands held onto her bony legs and arms. She was so light. Unnaturally light. It was as if he wasn’t even carrying her. When he reached the infirmary the nurse looked at him in surprise.

“She isn’t feeling well!” She said as he looked at the nurse his face completely blank when he spoke to her his voice did sound a bit more strained than usual but this wasn’t there high school so she just told him to put her in one of the beds and let her rest there.

After Tsukishima had put her down in the bed he went to get her favorite drink and some rice balls. It only took him 5 minutes to return but he felt like it was too long. He wanted to make sure she was alright but when he went to her bedside she looked the same as before. He placed the food next to her and gently moved his hand to hold hers. Her small hands were cold. Too cold for his liking but he couldn’t do anything about it. Her hands were delicate but rough it was easy to tell that she played volleyball a lot and a small frown formed on his face. She was like his brother. She was just like him. When he couldn’t play he lost it and he ended up distant and Tsukki could still not understand why he did that. Now Y/n was lying on an infirmary bed unwell because of the same dammed sport. He wanted to hate volleyball. He wanted to loath it for doing these things to precious people in his life but he couldn’t. They loved the sport so much and he was starting to like it. So all he could do was sit there looking at her pale face while waiting as the time ticked away. He was pulled out of his trance by a timer going off. He quickly searched for the ringing phone only to notice it belonged to Y/n. He took it and opened it, on the timer “game start in 5 minutes!” was written. He didn’t want to leave but he couldn’t let her or his team down so he left the phone next to her and left to go play their match. Before walking off he stayed in the doorframe looking back at her hesitantly before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t panic about Covid-19   
> Wash your hands regularly  
> And stay updated with the CDC or WHO not any of the useless news sites that will only freak you out


End file.
